The End is Near
by Sacred-Rose-Of-Stone
Summary: Neo has a dream of sight, was it really of the end of the matrix? Takes place directly after Reloaded NOT A SPIOLER Chapter 3 is up! plz RR
1. It Was Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the matrix characters, which is relevant, because then other wise I wouldn't even be writing this now would I? Didn't think so.

Chapter 1: It Was Just a Dream

A little note: This is my first fic so no endless rambling flames…only structured criticism is needed. And please do tell me of any out-of-chracterness. So yeah hope you enjoy…and lets all hope my writing skills will develop as the story does for all our sakes…LOL

            _Neo came into the room and awoke Trinity with a soft kiss. Slowly she began to wake up, "Now that's the way to wake up every morning." Trinity said to Neo._

_"Trinity we have a mission to do today, and a big one at that." Neo said ruining the perfect wake up._

_"Alright I'll be right there Neo." Trinity then pulled Neo into a passionate kiss, Neo begun to pull away slightly before he relaxed and kissed her back._

_"Hurry up you…"Morpheus' voice trailed off, "Sorry."_

_"It's okay Morpheus." Neo said getting up and walking out the door, "See you in the core Trin."_

_"Neo?" Trinity asked confused, "Morpheus did I miss something this morning?"_

_"Yes something very big," Morpheus replied to Trinity, " Now hurry up I've called a ship meeting."_

_            Trinity pulled herself out of the bed and put her boots on and walked to the core where everyone was to meet. When she got there she noticed that she was the last to arrive. The Neb had gotten a new crew member and her name was Obsidian._

_"Welcome to the meeting Trinity, would you like us to fill you in…just kidding we waited for you to wake up." Obsidian said with a laugh behind her voice._

_"Well the reason I have asked you all to meet up today is Neo and I have found a rather startling glitch in the matrix." Morpheus began, "It seems as though the Matrix is doing one of two things, rebooting itself or destructing itself."_

_"We can't tell which it is unless someone comes in with me." Neo said, "Any volunteers. But first let me tell you all this. This mission will be the hardest mission you have ever been one in you whole life of being a freed person."_

_"Neo, how can you tell that the matrix is either rebooting itself or whatever?" Obsidian asked still not being able to read the code, "I'll go with you if I understand that much."_

_"Look at the code, even you should be able to tell something is different."_

_Obsidian looked at the screen. He was right the code looked very scattered and the symbols faded in and out._

_"That's freaky." Obsidian said pulling away from the screen._

_"Your telling me I was horrified when I first saw it."_

_Neo looked at the screen and saw something happen that shouldn't have. The screen went blank, "What the hell, Morpheus look."_

_            Morpheus couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes…the matrix code was no more. Then all of a sudden it reappeared as if it had been there the whole time. Astonished Morpheus took a seat in the operators chair, "Trinity what do you think of this?"_

_"That isn't any glitch I have seen before." Trinity said crossing her arms, "I'll have to look at it to see if I can conclude what is happening in there from out  here."_

_"Well get to it we don't have much time," Neo said, "Trin, your going to stay here when we go in no complaints and no going against my word okay?"_

_Trinity studied the monitor intensely, not paying ay attention of what was going on around her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Obsidian keeping watch on the medical ward Trinity had just left to get something to eat after the long persuasion from Obsidian. "Trinity come quick. Neo is waking up."

Not a moment later did Trinity come crashing into the ward almost knocking Obsidian over. 

"Neo can you hear me." Trinity said holding Neo's hand.

Neo's eyes began to open slightly. His head was pounding, he felt as though he had just fallen off a ten story building, "Trinity?" Neo said voice hoarse from not talking in while.

"I'm right here Neo," Trinity said grasping Neo's hand tighter still, "How do you feel?"

"I feel…."Neo closed his eyes.

"Neo?" Trinity still holding his hand kissed him softly, "Obsidian get Morpheus."

"Alright I'll be right back Trinity, nice to see you up Neo." Obsidian said before leaving the room.

"Who was that?"  Neo asked opening his eyes again.

"New crew member, she is quite nice." Trinity said still holding Neo's hand not wanting to let him go.

"Trinity you asked to see me?" Morpheus said coming into the room, "Obsidian here didn't want to tell me why."

Obsidian re-entered the ward, "That's right I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Morpheus asked very confused.

"Nice to hear your voice again sir. Nice to hear the ship." Neo said not giving anyone else a chance to explain.

Morpheus was stunned, "I believe it should be the other way around."

Neo sat up slowly, "Sir have there been any changes in the matrix…at all even small things?" Neo asked concerned about what the response may be.

"No why do you ask?"

"Just had a dream is all."

"Well last time you had a _dream_ it ended up being true." Trinity said.

"True but…"Neo faltered at the thought of what he dreamt it scared him slightly to even think about it.

"But what Neo?" Morpheus asked interested in what he had dreamt.

"It was the end of the matrix." Neo said fear on his voice.

"The end of the matrix how could that be?" Trinity asked.

"I really don't know… so that's who the other girl from my dream was." Neo said apon-seeing Obsidian stand behind Morpheus.

"Who me?" Obsidian asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Oh…well shall I get the rest of the crew rounded up Morpheus?"

"No just stay here Obsidian." Morpheus said, "Tell me Neo, about your dream."


	2. Going Home to Zion

Chapter 2: Going Home to Zion

Three days later…

"Link are we ready to land?" Morpheus asked the Neb's new operator.

"Yes sir ready, now all you have to do is clear it with Zion."

"I know that Link."  Morpheus replied, "Zion control this is the Nebuchadnezzar are you ready for us?"

"Zion control to Nebuchadnezzar we are ready for you at port three. Welcome home."

"Glad to be back." Morpheus said before putting down the walkie talky thing, "Alright Trinity lets bring her in."

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

An hour later…

            Trinity and Neo went to their room Morpheus was on the floor above them. Morpheus had made sure they got to their room safely and quickly left wanting to get some rest and wanting time to think about the dream Neo had had. 

"Trinity what do you think about my dream?" Neo asked.

"I really don't know. One thing that is really bugging me is what would happen to all those living in the Matrix?" Trinity responded voice full of concern.

"They would all probably die." Neo said Bluntly.

"But why? Why would that happen?"

"What the end of the Matrix? Actually in my dream we weren't yet sure. Did I tell you that?"

"Yes, I believe you did."

"The Matrix could have been rebooting to a newer more complex version that the construct couldn't read."

"That could be but Neo, why did you feel so scared when you were having that dream?"

"Because I felt like I was back in the Matrix, Simple as that."

"No not as simple as that. Do you think it could have been because you knew the truth?"

"I doubt that Trin."

"Really?"

"Really that wasn't the only thing I dreamt of. There were times when I saw nothing but a blue-black abyss of light around me. I was awake but then I wasn't. I was in the Matrix and in the real world."

"So what are you trying to tell me Neo? That while in your coma you were in-between the real and un-real."

"No not exactly Trinity."

"Well then what?" Trinity said crossing her arms in front of her, she was getting slightly mad that Neo had kept this from her. But then Neo wasn't really one to express his emotions to other people.

"Trin I don't know about you but I'm really tired we'll discuss this in full tomorrow at council."

"Oh no we won't Neo we are going to talk about this **_now_**."

Neo shivered at the tone of voice Trinity had suddenly taken on, "Trinity do you really want me to slip back to that place?"

Trinity softened up a bit, "Sorry Neo but I hate it when you won't tell me things."

"Some things are better left unsaid you know that Trinity."

"Unsaid until tomorrow that is."

"Alright Trinity tomorrow I will tell you a detailed response of what is was like when I was in _a_ _coma_."

"Alright then. I am getting tired anyways."

            Neo kissed trinity with nothing but sheer passion. He had missed the way her lips felt against his. Every inch of Trinity had now found a new source of burning energy, how she had longed for the body that was only Neo. Slowly Neo intensified the kiss. Trinity moaned lightly into his mouth. Neo began to slide his hands up Trinity's shirt to absorb all the curves that belonged to his life, his love, _his_ _Trinity_. Trinity began to pull Neo's shirt above his head, the second of being un-connected was horrible to both as the rush back together for a fierce kiss. Slowly Neo slid Trinity's shirt off, returning in the same fashion. Neo then began to kiss Trinity on her neck sucking slightly, causing Trinity to get goose bumps. They managed to make their way to the bed never letting each other go.  Slowly Neo lowered Trinity to the bed. Trinity pulled Neo down to her giving him a kiss full of fire and spice. Neo began to rock gently. The moment growing ever stronger as the two began to unite. Moaning now and again Trinity rubbed her hands up and down Neo's back. Neo still kissing Trinity. Trinity moaned lightly. Climaxing into Trinity causing her to arch her back and push her nails into his back. Neo slowly slid to the side of Trinity. Legs intertwined they slept.

            While Neo slept he dreamt again that the Matrix was ending. He awoke startled at what he just saw.

"Neo what's wrong?" Trinity said still half asleep.

"Nothing just had a bad dream that you had left my side."

Trinity kissed Neo softly on the lips and said, "I would never leave you Neo, not until I die."

Neo settled back to sleep. Once again he began to dream this time he was seeing the Trinity and Obsidian shooting off S.W.A.T. from every direction. Neo tried to move toward them but was being held back by something. What this something was he didn't know. 'Trinity!! Obsidian!!' he cried out in his dream. But to his surprise they couldn't hear him. He heard the sound of two gunshots. Watching from his eyes the ground 53 stories below him come closer, he tried to fly. Noticing that he couldn't he watch in fear, as the ground grew forever closer. Until he felt someone catch him and to his surprise it was Obsidian. Trinity had somehow gotten a helicopter and was flying it, while Obsidian caught Neo from the helicopter. Trinity had pulled the helicopter just low enough between the buildings to where Obsidian just had to reach for him. Pulling him inside Neo took in deep breaths that then began to grow short until he breathed no more.

            Trinity had noticed that Neo had stopped breathing during the night because the motion of his chest rising and falling and seized. "Neo! Neo can you hear me!!" Trinity began to shake him. "Neo wake up please!" Trinity bent over him and began to give him mouth to mouth.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I just had to leave you with a cliffy. Of course it is only evident of what will happen next. Because other wise this would be a lame story now wouldn't it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any suggestions? If so please feel free to R+R. Remember I only take structured criticism. NO FLAMES!! So yeh next chappy will be up soon.


	3. A Council Called

Chapter 3: A Council Called

A knock came to Trinity and Neo's room early the next day. Neo quickly put his pants on and answered the door. It was Morpheus.

"Neo please hurry we can't be late this council is in your behalf." Morpheus said as a hello.

"Yes I know that Morpheus Trinity and I will be down soon."

"Good I'll see you there." Morpheus let himself out.

"Shall we go with him," Neo suggested.

"Yeah why not," Trinity got up off the bed and walked to the door where Neo was already at. Neo let Trinity walk by him and he opened the door for her and let her leave first, closing the door behind them.

"Morpheus wait," Neo said. Trinity and him holding hands while walking to catch up with their captain.

"So you were able to call a council?" Trinity asked.

"Yes after persuading the councilors." Morpheus responded

"So we all have to go?" Neo asked.

"Mainly just you."

"Oh."

They continued to walk to the council at a steady pace and they walked past many of the citizens of Zion, many no older than 20 and had children all having different fathers. Zion was beautiful in it's own way but today it seemed to say poverty. They walked slowly now wanting to get there quickly.

"You're going to start the talking right Morpheus?" Neo asked nervously.

"Yes Neo."

Neo let out a deep breath. Trinity smiled at Neo's discomfort it was funny seeing him that way. Obsidian had been walking ahead of them the whole time, she then stopped and waited for them to catch up noticing she didn't know where the hell she was at.

"Morpheus where are we going again?" Obsidian asked confused.

"We are going to a council."

"Well I know that but where are they held?"

"Just up ahead you can't miss the building."

Morpheus was right the Building did stand out compared to the other equally dull buildings around it. They all entered the building, most of the captains called to attend had, but there were still a few missing. Obsidian was astonished at how many captains there were she didn't really know how big the fleet was till then, at that moment it hit her that she actually had a role to play in this plan.

"Take a seat here with Trinity." Neo told Obsidian, they sat down and watched as Neo and Morpheus took their seats up front.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council had lasted a good 2 hours, all the captains had many debates and questions to ask. Obsidian grasped all she could, like for instance the immensity of the war and the importance of the Matrix to the people of Zion. Another thing she learned is what Neo had exactly dreamed...since he had only give a brief description of it when he woke up. He had also talked about a dream he had had recently, and surprisingly it involved her again. She was listening intently to the debate going on about whether or not they should prepare for the worst, the room was in an uproar and even Trinity was up and talking. It was a great experience to see how things were resolved here but Obsidian thought that it didn't always go that way. People were almost ready to box, or so it seemed. Once they had finally decided on what to do it was in Neo's favor, to believe his dream, and prepare for the worse.

Trinity's heart grew heavy at the thought of Zion having to prepare everyone for the worst the next couple of days there weren't going to be good. The streets of Zion would probably be littered with people going crazy and being in complete havoc. Trinity could only be too happy to stay in her room until they took off to go into the Matrix. Finally the council finished and everyone returned to his or her quarters, except for Councilor Haman, Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity; Obsidian asked if she could leave to go to her quarters to rest, and Morpheus told her she could. After Obsidian had stepped out for the night the councilor and the Nebuchadnezzar crew stayed up into the late hours to discuss their plans.

Obsidian took on a brisk pace back to her quarters still not trusting Zion to much, although she had been assured that it was safe to walk around in at night. She kept alert not wanting anything to happen to her. Most of the people of Zion were fast asleep, she walked by some rooms where people's lights were off but they definitely were not sleeping. Once she got to her room she sprawled out on the bed and fell fast asleep. She dreamt about her old life, which she vaguely remembered, so it was nice to remember what her old life was like, even if it was only a dream. 

Neo and Trinity had left for the night as well leaving Morpheus and Councilor Haman to do the rest of the work.

Morpheus and the councilor were talking about food provisions and where they would store them if anyone were to survive. They had to talk about all negative things before going to the positive, but there were more negative thoughts than positive. When they finally finished talking about everything then they too went to sleep.

o_O

All right that is all for now. I know I got a little lazy towards the end but I'm tired so leave me alone for a while, but ignore me anyways and review this chappy tell me anything I could do to make my story better. **Anything at all to make my shity story better!** So yeh look forward to your response. And you better look forward to the next chapter LOL only kidding.


End file.
